


Snack

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Secret Crush, Snacks & Snack Food, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-16 07:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19642369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Steve Harrington is a snack. A snack that smiles back, actually. And Billy Hargrove is hungry. So is the Mind Flayer. Ice cream, anyone?Oneshot/drabble





	Snack

"Okay guys," Steve Harrington looked around at his little gang before him. They were all hanging out, you know? Because they were all friends who remembered each other and paid attention to each other, thank you very much. Anyway. "I've figured it out. Listen up."

The kids looked up--except for Lucas, though to be fair he was watching Max get out of Billy's car. Had Steve figured out how to defeat a monster or something? Was it important?

"What is it?" Will asked, because he was sweet and made the point to show he was actually interested in what was going on. 

"...I figured out I'm a snack. And people just aren't hungry," Steve said, sounding satisfied. 

"...I'm starving," Billy grumbled to himself underneath his breath. Max was the only one who heard him because he said this just as she opened the door; she turned around and gave him a half-amused look and his face turned bright red. Dammit. 

* * *

A couple weeks later, Billy was finally able to get that snack. Sadly not actually the Harrington snack he'd been hoping for, but still, it was good enough he guessed. Now things had changed though. For one thing...Billy was going to a different restaurant than Steve was working at. For another, he was possessed. No biggie. 

He pulled up to the drive-thru of Dairy Queen. "Hi, yeah, I'll get a cheeseburger, fries, and a coke. Large."

 _I want an Oreo blizzard,_ said the Mind Flayer. 

Billy sighed. "Shut up. No blizzard. I don't even like ice cream."

 _That's bullshit, you're_ always _at Scoops--_ said the Mind Flayer.

"CHEESEBURGER, PLEASE. FRIES. COKE. LARGE."

_Why're you always at Scoops if you don't like ice cream--?_

"Sir?" The Dairy Queen attendant looked a little scared. 

"I'm fine." Billy said tightly. 

_OH MY GOD YOU LIKE STEVE._ said the Mind Flayer. 

"CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND MAKE ME KILL SOMEBODY?"

Needless to say he was banned from that Dairy Queen. 


End file.
